


Dance With Me

by videogames18



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: There was music playing faintly as the red-haired girl lay watching the fan spin above her wishing the itchy sheets would swallow her whole. Max was trying to ignore the main issue that El was going to the favorites dance with someone who wasn’t her.





	Dance With Me

There was music playing faintly as the red-haired girl lay watching the fan spin above her wishing the itchy sheets would swallow her whole. Max was trying to ignore the main issue that El was going to the favorites dance with someone who wasn’t her. Some stupid boy who was likely to put his sweaty hands around her small waist. The list of boys running through her head was endless and what made it worse was that El wouldn't tell her who had asked her. 

Meanwhile, the brown-haired girl was dancing around back and forth bobbing her head to the music trying to decide which dress looked better on her. Pressing a bright pink one against her body looking in the mirror before twirling around allowing the dress to bloom. 

Her favorite person was currently ignoring her and so she sat on the bed pouting before deciding she was going to do something about it. She tossed the dress aside and flopped into Max’s limp arms burying her head in her neck. When she still felt no response she pulled away and cradled Max’s face gently in her fingertips. Looking for anything that could clue her in on what was wrong and if she could make it all better. Brown eyes searching looking straight into Max’s blue eyes looking for any hidden message. Finding nothing she pulled back but only slightly to allow for breath. 

“Hey, what's wrong?”El asked saddened her friend wasn’t happy so she began smoothing her fingers along the crown of Max’s head brushing the red strands. One of the many features she admired as she liked the way she could always glow in the sun. 

“I’m just thinking that out of every girl at the dance you are going to be the prettiest” Max admitted observing the girl in front of her as it was hard to ignore her beautiful brown eyes and dimpled smile. Something that couldn’t be helped and Max knew it would be an issue sooner then she thought when it came to boys. Noticing how many stared a little too hard at El when they walked to class together and it sickened her. One day she would lose her best friend to one of those boys and she would be alone. 

“Really?”El’s smile widening in disbelief as she had never been complimented like that before and she knew Max meant it. There was no one else she ever trusted more than Max as she had always been brutally honest with her. 

“Yes, every boy there will be dying to ask you to dance with them” Max mused as she knew there would never be anyone lucky enough to deserve El. Never exactly feeling like she deserved her either as she had always felt unworthy when it came to her. Someone she thought of like a princess, one so pure and kind that she could brighten the room with a smile. 

“I don't know about that, I just wish you would come to the dance with me,” El told her as she had only envisioned Max when she heard of the favorites dance. No one else even came to mind as she knew she would have had a blast with Max there by her side. 

“Maybe next time” Max lied as she did not want to go and see her best girl dancing with some stupid boy. It would break her heart and she was just not ready to handle that just yet as there was nothing she could do. 

“Then I guess if you're not coming with me I need a dance with you now” El proposed and jumped off the bed and held out her hand for Max. Waiting for Max to grab her hand staring down at the red-haired girl patiently. 

When Max grasped her hand she was tugged off the bed roughly and the music was put on louder. They were chest to chest swaying hand to hand and holding onto each others waist spinning around the room together. Moving faster and faster bumping into furniture in favor of feeling like they were flying together. Colors blending around them as everything began to disappear and it was only the two of them left. 

They would continue spinning each other hair whipping around them to the point of feeling lightheaded. Laughing and giggling as they were breathless but still holding onto one another for support never letting go.

Until they finally had to land on the bed, side by side cheeks flushed from all of the excitement. Watching as they tried to catch each other’s breath blue eyes gazing into brown. Smiling at one another eyes sparkling as neither girl made any movement to part as they felt happy being close to one another. It felt so intimate and Max wished they could stay there forever. 

“Your going to be late” Max whispered to El waiting and knowing if she wanted to go, she had to leave now to the dance. 

“I know” El replied not looking away but bringing up her small hand waiting for Max who placed hers closing the gap. She liked the way their hands looked together, almost liked they belonged there. It was hard to ignore the way she felt when around Max and the way she brought out the best in her. Realizing that no one ever made her laugh the way Max did and no one ever supported her so strongly either. 

“El…”Max was hesitating to try to reason what was happening and why El was still holding onto her

“Yes?”El asked

“Why haven’t you left yet?”Max was curious as there was no hesitation in El 

“I don’t want to leave you” El replied simply as she had made her decision to stay ever since she noticed Max was not happy. 

“I’m always going to be here, but the dance is only once a year” Max tried to reason with her even though she really wanted her to stay. 

“I know but I would rather be here with you then go to some stupid dance” El replied and that was that

“Okay” Max finally accepted as they lay there holding each other once more

Waiting until they couldn't stay apart any longer finally bridging the gap closing the space between them. Lips pressing gently against each other searching and finding what they knew was there all along, it was love. She had found it tasted like cherry candy and toothpaste when she kissed her. When Max pulled away she placed a small kiss on El’s nose causing her to giggle softly at the feeling. 

“So you stood up your date huh?”Max asked watching her completely bewitched

“No, she was right here all along” El answered as there was never a boy just Max who she wanted and she finally got her dance, and even a kiss. 

They remained close as El laid her head on Max’s chest arms wrapped around her back holding on to her. A freckled hand brushed the brown wavy strands softly as she realized this was her heaven and nothing could ever feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still riding full sail on this ship! I hope you enjoy! Leave comments and kudos if you want to!


End file.
